Watch Me Fall
by BreeZombiee
Summary: A five months pregnant Quinn takes a fall down the steps of McKinley, but Kurt manages to catch her and break her fall, saving both Quinn and Beth. But will Kurt be saved from his concrete fate, or will it be too late? Quinn/Puck/Kurt friendship


**This is just a little oneshot I wrote the other day when I was watching Preggers. I also wanted to let everyone know that tonight (Monday, June 13th) I'll be doing a livestream at 8pm (New York Time) where I'll take requests for what you want me to write. I'll write it then and there and you can add anything that you would like to the story that you would like to see. It will go on until approximately 9:30pm. **

**Remove the parenthesis: livestream(.)com(/)breezombiee**

**So come join! I'm planning on doing them every monday night if it turns out good! Thank you!**

**I Disclaim.**

* * *

><p>"You know Puckerman! You can be a real jerk sometimes!" Quinn spat out as she angrily stormed her way out of the choir room. Kurt turned to glare daggers at the mohawked male who was pulling his hand away from its previous spot on Santana's knee. Kurt could see the embarrassment and guilt rising up in Puck's features but he did nothing about it.<p>

He quickly rose from his seat and grabbed his messenger bag, running out of the choir room and following the clicking of kitten heels on the crappy linoleum of McKinley high. He could see Quinn's blond hair bouncing, and when she turned the corner, he could see the large baby bump that declared five months.

"Quinn!" he called out, running to catch up with the ex-cheerio, hearing a shuffling of feet behind him, heavy next to his own light ones.

"What are you even doing Puckerman? Haven't you hurt her enough?" Kurt spat.

"And since when are you friends with her, Hummel?" Puck spat back.

"Since I wasn't the one who left her knocked up!" Kurt hissed before making his way out the doors and to the large courtyard, seeing Quinn make her way down the multiple stairs and to the tables, the rain showering down slowly. "Quinn!" he called again.

"Just leave me along, Kurt!" Quinn yelled, turning quickly on the steps to face them. "I don't want to ta-ah!" she shrieked as she lost her footing, falling backwards as her sheet music scattered to the ground.

"Fuck." Kurt hissed before he bolted, he ran the steps two at a time and grabbed her.

Quinn held her stomach tight, feeling the sensation of falling and all she could think was that she couldn't lose this baby. She felt another pair of larger hands circle her stomach and she was pulled to someone's chest before a loud thump and gasp was heard. She slid down on her back a few steps before landing on one of the larger once.

She glanced around; surprised that she hadn't been hurt. She sat up, noticing just then that Kurt was the one who had broken her fall.

Puck watched the scene in horror, running, but not quick enough, to try to catch the two. He watched Hummel go down, slamming his head into the concrete steps as he molded himself to Quinn, protecting her from the fall.

"Kurt?" he heard Quinn crying out, noticing just then the small splatters of crimson down the last five stairs. A gentle stream of blood was leaving from behind Kurt's head and lips, stark red across his porcelain skin. "Noah! Call an ambulance!" she cried out.

Three digits later and a blur of red and blue lights, Kurt was taken from them.

* * *

><p>There were words like blood loss and minor surgery and stitches floating around the emergency room's waiting room as Quinn and Puck sat in silence. Kurt had been taken in about two hours ago and they had yet to hear from a doctor. Quinn has spent the first sixty minutes wiping her tears from her eyes and running her slender fingers over her baby bump.<p>

Burt Hummel was frantic when they had called him on the phone earlier. He was on a trip for the family owned shop and wouldn't be able to get back until Monday, three days from then. Quinn had assured him that they would take care of Kurt and call if anything got worse.

Now the two soon-to-be parents were debating calling him and telling him to just get back there. Quinn held her head in her hands. "Why did I have to run off?" she whispered softly. Puck went to respond before the Doctor came in.

"Kurt Hummel?"

The two jumped up.

* * *

><p>Quinn held onto Kurt's hand as the young boy smiled shyly at her, a bandage wrapped tight around his head as Puck stood in the corner, just staring at the two.<p>

"Kurt, I can never thank you enough." Quinn spoke honestly. "You saved both Beth and I, without you who knows what would have happened."

Kurt smiled and squeezed her hand. "I couldn't just let you fall, Quinn." He shrugged. "Anyone would have done it."

"Kurt, you were inches away from getting paralyzed! Don't tell me that anyone would risk that!" she spoke.

Kurt patted her hand. "Well, I still have function of my legs." He spoke, kicking them just to prove his point. "It's just a few stitches and a concussion."

Quinn shook her head but smiled softly at him. "I have to use the restroom real quick, do you want anything?" she spoke.

Kurt smiled. "Do you think you could get me an iced tea and a salad from the cafeteria?" he asked shyly.

"Of course, I'll be right back." Quinn spoke before walking out.

Puck stared at the boy in the hospital bed, looking small and frail against the sheets. He had a few wires hooked up to him and it would have been cool if it wasn't so scary. He watched as Kurt let his head fall back gently and he closed his eyes with a soft groan, his face contorting into pain as he let his mask down.

"Do you want me to up your pain meds?" Puck spoke suddenly as he walked towards him, holding the morphine button in his hand, staring at the attached bag of liquid flowing into Kurt's bloodstream.

"Yes please." Kurt groaned, obviously having hidden his pain from Quinn.

Puck pressed the button a few times before sitting down next to him. "You're a pretty cool dude, Kurt."

Kurt glared. "Don't call me dude, Puckerman." He smiled softly then. "But thanks."

Noah looked at him for a moment before holding up his fist. Kurt stared at the object before pressing his own fist weakly to his ex-bullies.

Quinn smiled as she walked back in with the food, placing it on Kurt's tray. "Special Delivery." She grinned, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

The countertenor smiled and the three sat back, listening to the sounds of the hospital and the beeping of the machines. They sat content with each other, both Quinn and Puck thinking the same thing.

Kurt Hummel was one hell of a good guy.


End file.
